That Time You Caught Me
by ArisuAmiChan
Summary: It was an honest-to-god accident. Ichigo really didn't mean for it to happen, but it did and here we are. Shame was a really shitty feeling sometimes. So was a crush, but what can you do? College AU/GrimmIchi/Mature Content Ahoy/First post in forever/Forgive me if it sucks/One-shot/Cover image is literally my dog 'cause I have none/Warnings within


**Warnings:** masturbation galore/use of the word whore/voyeurism/exhibitionism/college AU/typical 615 dynamic of them being assholes to each other upon first meeting.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either properties of I Get Off by Halestorm or Bleach by Tite Kubo. I am but a young woman with too much time on her hands and not enough patience to deal with most other shit. Thank you and good night, everybody!

* * *

Your greedy eyes upon me/And then I come undone/And I could close the curtain /But this is too much fun...

Halestorm: I Get Off

* * *

_Monday morning_

Ichigo was running late for class, phone in hand trying to read his schedule as he ran. At least until he ran into someone, slamming into a warm body and falling to the ground.

"Fuck!" Both shouted, Ichigo's butt wet from falling into a mud puddle. The other guy had spilled his coffee all over his shirt and hand, shaking off the pain from the minor burn.

When Ichigo looked up to apologize, it was to meet furious blue eyes. "I don't have time to fuck around with a freshman. I'll see you again, Fuckface. And I'll get you real good next time, too..."

* * *

_Wednesday afternoon_

Which lead Ichigo to his current problem. It was two days later and the more Ichigo thought about the guy he slammed into, the more frustrated he became.

The man had sounded like sin and looked like it, too. Ichigo thought of his voice, the way those Mayan blue eyes flashed dangerously, angrily. He was good looking, he'd give him that but his attitude was shit.

Not that his was any better, but it was the principle of the matter. At the thought of that sinful voice, he grew a bit erect. _"__I don't have time to fuck around with a freshman. I'll see you again, Fuckface..."_

Thank god he had a single dorm instead of a double. It'd be just his luck to have someone walk in on him mid-jerk off and get weird for the entire year.

He hissed as he palmed himself through his pants, the partial erection going full in a matter of moments at the image of the man. Blue hair, dangerous blue eyes, possible eye-shadow or tattoos in a teal-green color that only added to the level of interest Ichigo felt.

"N-nnmmhm..." He groaned, voice soft. Ichigo pushed himself up on the bed with his heels and pulled his pants down to his knees, hand going under the pillow for lube.

Ichigo applied some to his dirty hand and began to stroke the erection he caused himself. "Mm-mm!"

He hated the fact that he didn't have a name for the face. But dear god, was that face beautiful. Another groan left him, this one a little longer and deeper. "A-Ah!"

His hand picked up pace, going faster. Pleasure seeped through his body, into his brain and drowned out logic. "Fu-fuck!"

He was growing closer to climax the more he thought about the stranger. The more Ichigo thought of those eyes and voice, the faster his hand moved against his erection. He wanted to see the other one again, hear him whisper dirty things into his ear and feel him get Ichigo off.

And then with a shout of pleasure muffled behind his clean hand, Ichigo came. It was gross and messy but left him feeling good. Ichigo laid there, a dazed look on his face and pants still around his knees when he blinked the sun out of his eyes.

'_What a nice day...'_ He thought. At least until Ichigo sat up and nearly screamed. He had left the curtain open! No!

Ichigo forced himself up in the bed, almost tripping over his pants in the process and kicked them off instead, grabbing the fabric shield in one hand but halting as he met the gaze of his neighbor across the way.

_The same neighbor he had bumped into on the way to class the other day._

Eyes wide with fear, Ichigo jerked the curtain shut as the man across the way leered. It had too many teeth and the way he looked at Ichigo like he was a meal from a nice steakhouse set him on edge. The only good thing was that they were both on the fourth floor of the dorm unit they were in.

The word fuck was his only thought process. Ichigo hoped that the guy didn't see him jerking off but with the way he looked at him, Ichigo knew he saw. He shouldn't have rearranged the dorm to make more space on the floor for meditation. He shouldn't have pushed the bed so close to the window and jerked himself off without closing the curtain.

_Why did he do that?! He was stupid! Stupid, moron, idiot! He forgot to close the damn curtain!_

It was an accident. Leaving the curtain open for the guy in the room across from him to openly watch him jerk off.

He hadn't really meant for it to happen but it did and now? The shame and embarrassment was real. Ichigo would never live this down. The whole campus would hear about him getting off to his neighbor watching him bust a nut and he'd have to live with that shame for eternity. Until the day he died.

Ichigo groaned as he laid on the bed, ignoring the mess he made. "Fuck me..."

_The way his neighbor's eyes met his was enough mortification on its own. But now the man caught him with his hand in his pants and a mess in bed._

* * *

_Thursday morning_

Ichigo went back to class the next day. He couldn't risk the missing credits so he would suffer through the mockery and jokes. Perhaps even start a fight if the teasing became too much to handle.

But it never came. Nobody looked at him twice. They didn't ask questions of him and his 'self-help' session. They didn't mock or bully him. It was just another day. Which was odd considering his neighbor across the way saw him and had potential blackmail material in his hands.

With his eyes on his feet, he didn't even see the person coming towards him until they banged into one another.

"Fuck!" They both shouted, landing on their rears and sitting there in the green grass to try and reorient themselves.

Ichigo grimaced and found he landed in_ another_ puddle. The same one from Monday, no less. "Great, just great!"

"I wouldn' talk if I were you..." Oh,_ fuck_ no. It couldn't be. It can't have been._ Please be anybody but him..._

And when Ichigo looked up, it was the same man from earlier in the week sitting across from him again. Ichigo flushed red and quickly looked away, hoping that whatever deity above would kill him right then and there.

Watching from the corner of his eye as the other young man rose, Ichigo had to look up and noted his height. _Holy shit, was he tall._

"Fuckin' freshman. Gotta stop running into me! This is the second time this week!" The blue eyed man snarled, eyes flashing dangerously in anger and annoyance. "I can't afford to do my wash until Friday, you piece of shit!"

Ichigo's head snapped around at the insult and he got up, getting in close to the taller man's face. "Fuck you! Maybe if you used the goddamn sidewalk instead of cutting across the grass, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"That's fuckin' rich comin' from you, dipshit. What the fuck is with you cuttin' across the yard to get to class anyway?!" Was the reply.

"Suck my dick!" Ichigo snapped, already regretting the choice of words as the young man gave that creepy-as-fuck toothy grin again.

"You sure you wanna tell me that?" His voice had gotten low, Ichigo swallowing nervously. Shit. "You sure you wanna tell me to suck your dick when you fuckin' jerked it with the curtain open? Laid there and touched yourself like the dirty whore you are?"

Ichigo almost dropped into a karate stance to defend himself from a fight but the blue-haired young man only cackled, loud and rough. "I saw everything. From the moment you palmed your dick through your pants to the last second before you shut that goddamn curtain."

Ichigo could almost imagine his face paling at the words. "It was your goddamn imagination. You probably thought you saw someone but there wasn't."

The young man grabbed Ichigo by his shirt and dragged him in closer, voice a low growl as he spoke. _And dear god did that growl do things to his body and dick. _"I saw you there. I know your fuckin' eyes, you little shit. Can't lie through your teeth to get out of this one, now can ya?"

Ichigo swallowed thickly, eyes darting every which way to avoid the other's gaze. "I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear!"

There was another low growl and he was shoved back into the mud puddle. _N__ow the back of his shirt was wet in addition to the thighs of his pants_. "Watch your back. And remember my name: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Because I'll kick your ass if you ever bang into me again."

_Well, at least he had a name for his fantasy now._

* * *

_Thursday afternoon_

Ichigo banged his head on the desk in his room as soon as he got back. He knew. Grimmjow knew. Grimmjow knew and would probably tell everyone at the school about how much of piece of shit he was.

He was screwed, utterly and completely screwed. "Why me? Who the fuck did I piss off in a past life to deserve this?!"

There was no answer to his question, just the hum of his computer as he tried to work on his group project for math.

* * *

_Tuesday afternoon, following week_

Grimmjow sat in his room at the desk, thinking of the young man with orange hair that ran into him twice now. Looking up from his report, he glared at the shut curtain across the way. It had been a week since he caught him touching himself and he banged into him twice. "Dumb fuck."

The black sheet had been shut since, preventing Grimmjow from peeking on the stranger. At least the other guy was good looking. And had a personality, to boot.

He returned to work, mind wandering away from the essay due in two weeks and thinking back to those eyes. They had flashed a yellowish-brown color as he was yelled at and if that didn't set Grimmjow's mind down the wrong path, nothing else did. He sighed and tapped his pen against the desk, focus shot with the thoughts of the orangette. He was a fiesty little fucker until he brought up the solo masturbation session.

_Then he s__hut up__ and his eyes were filled with fear. _He loved how they filled with fear and then desire as he spoke to him. It was a shame he never got his name because Grimmjow was a bit interested in the other young man now. And a little aroused at the thought of seeing him get his rocks off with the curtain wide open again.

* * *

_Wednesday morning_

Ichigo walked campus the following day with rattled nerves. He was so afraid that Grimmjow had spilled the beans even though it was more than likely that no one actually knew. _Ahh, paranoia was a joy to deal with w__hile in school__._

Ichigo wasn't even paying attention to where he was walking and ran into someone. Again. "Fuck me! This is the third time this month!"

At least the puddles finally dried up. "Goddammit. Again with you!?"

Ichigo only groaned and laid down in the grass. "Just kill me."

"You fuckin' wish." Grimmjow snapped, already standing and glaring at the prone Ichigo. "Get the fuck up. You didn't knock into my coffee this time."

Raising his head to look Grimmjow, Ichigo saw he didn't actually have a cup of coffee in his hand that day. "Oh, thank fuck!"

And down it back went, Ichigo staring at the clouds in the sky until Grimmjow blocked his view. "Leave it open."

"What?" Ichigo's brow furrowed in confusion at the demand.

"Leave your goddamn curtain open." Grimmjow clarified, making an open gesture with his hand.

"Fuck no. Are you dumb or some shit?"

Grimmjow only shrugged. "Depends. What if I say I had something to show you?"

Ichigo's interest was piqued. "Show me what?"

With a smirk that left Ichigo's knees weak, Grimmjow spoke. "Leave your curtain open. No matter what."

Ichigo didn't say anything, still confused by the demand until Grimmjow spoke. "The fuck's your name?"

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." He didn't think, just spoke. Another smirk later and Grimmjow left him in the grass.

* * *

_Wednesday afternoon_

When Ichigo finally returned to his dorm, he was drained. From the encounter with Grimmjow to classes. He just wanted a damn nap. Instead, he kneeled on his bed and opened the curtain wide, scowling at the room opposite his. "The fuck does he want to show me...?"

And his eyes went wide while his face turned a lovely shade of bright red. There, across the way was Grimmjow, hand on his dick and tugging at it. Ichigo gaped, unable to take his eyes off of the blue-haired male. "Oh, _fuck_ _me_..."

And then, Grimmjow met his watching gaze. He smirked, the looking turning into one of what could only be a moan as he stood in the middle of the room.

"I'll kill him." Ichigo whispered, his own hand wandering down his body and gripping his own hard-on through his pants. Blue eyes watched him intently, even with pleasure riding high in that gaze. Grimmjow licked his lips, Ichigo copying the action with his own.

Both shuddered at the way the other looked, Ichigo finally working up the courage to shove his pants down to his ankles and begin touching himself. At least nobody else on the fourth floor opened their curtains, the sun shining bright and high that afternoon.

_How had his life come to voyeurism and exhibitionism? _

Ichigo groaned loudly, pleasure spiking down his spine as he continued to watch. And Grimmjow watched just as long, just as hard as Ichigo. Brown eyes slid shut, Ichigo biting his bottom lip and unaware of Grimmjow's darkened blue eyes focused on him.

The tangerine haired youth moaned, the strangers name brokenly leaving him "Gri-Grimm... Jow..."

The way it tasted in his mouth as he touched himself was perfect. Blue eyes opened and watched Ichigo again, and he too moaned as he watched the other man say his name. He recognized the syllables from the way his mouth moved, a low rumbling purr coming forth at the thought of taking the young man for himself.

Ichigo almost pitched forward into his bed, his orgasm close. Another whisper of that name, another thought of his voice and how it sounded when he was told to leave his curtain open.

Ichigo forced his eyes open and kept hold on Grimmjow's, wanting him to watch.

Then he came, a mess of pleasure staining his bedding again and sticking to his hand. Grimmjow came not to long after him, that toothy grin reaching ear-to-ear as he stood there.

Ichigo felt a little more than brazen and licked his seed off his hand. Grimmjow's eyes went wide at the sight and he quickly shut his curtain to rub another one out. Ichigo chuckled, his turn to smirk as he began to clean up after himself.

* * *

_Friday afternoon_

The weekend came, thankfully and Ichigo packed to head home for the monthly family visit. Hopefully, Goat Face wouldn't try to attack him as he walked in again considering they almost broke the giant picture of his mother the month before.

Shoving a handful of underwear and socks into his duffle bag, he sighed. He should have tried to fold it for Yuzu's benefit but fuck it, she was just going to fold it when she unpacked it for him anyway. A knock on his door startled his thoughts.

He looked up and glared. He wasn't expecting anyone to come over. Another knock, much more annoyed than the first came. "Fuck, I'm comin'! Give me a goddamn minute!"

Ichigo shoved a shirt in his bag before stomping to the door and ripping it open. "Fuckin' shit, what do you...?" His voice trailed off as he stared at Grimmjow in front of him.

He was scowling and glared at the wall behind Ichigo. "Wanted to ask ya out."

"Excuse me?" Ichigo blinked a couple times, trying to process what he heard.

Grimmjow snarled and yanked Ichigo close by the shirt, speaking in that low tone from earlier in the week. "'m taking you out on a date, Kurosaki."

Ichigo groaned softly at the voice. "How'd you find my room?"

"'m room 615, dumbass. You're 715." Oh, so that was how he found him.

"I'm packing for the weekend to see my family." Ichigo explained, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to point at the half-packed duffle bag. It couldn't hurt, right? "You wanna come and do our date at Karakura? I know a couple places..."

There was that smirk again and if Grimmjow hadn't been holding on to Ichigo's shirt, he probably would have fallen to the floor right then and there from weak knees.

"Why th' fuck not? Ain't got anything better to do this weekend. I'll drive." He released Ichigo and began to walk away before coming back to kiss him. It was hungry, with biting and tongue but damn if it didn't light Ichigo's heart on fire. He pulled away, panting and gave Grimmjow his own smirk.

"I'll see you in the courtyard." He shoved Grimmjow out into the hall and shut the door, blushing. He had better call Yuzu and let her know he was bringing someone over for dinner.

This really wasn't how he expected his fifth month of college to go but damn, did it end well.

* * *

**A/N:** I can't find it anymore, but there was a Grimm/Ichi fic called 'I Get Off' based off the Halestorm song of the same name. But it was more like a New Neighbor GrimmIchi than a college AU. This ties into this one universe that I have going on apparently, because seven years is a long fuckin' time, man. ANYWAY, yeah. This is a thing, will probably be deleted by Staff but meh. Shit happens, find me on AO3 under the same name, story under the same title. This is the shit that happens at three in the morning when I listen to music & am bored AF.


End file.
